


Bound

by SkartoArgento



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/pseuds/SkartoArgento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP between a handcuffed Piers, over-protective Chris, and an eager Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

He had been in Chris’s bed so often over the past few weeks it almost began to feel like his own.

He had never been in it like this, though.

Piers clenched his wrists around the handcuffs and the cool steel bit into his skin. Tight, at his insistence. He remembered Chris’s face when he told him they shouldn’t be loose enough for him to slip out of. The concern that made him reach up and kiss his cheek, tell him it was all right. Just safety cuffs. Don’t worry, captain.

Chris had kissed him back, hard, laid him on the bed and draped over him, and Piers thought that the game was over, that the deal was off.

It had then been Chris’s idea to tie Piers’ scarf around his eyes.

One final smile, and the darkness had descended. Chris’s hands had still caressed, stroked his upper arms, his chest, careful to avoid his nipples. Being blind and having those thick fingers dance across his muscles had made him instantly hard. Chris had laughed, deep and full of grit. He whispered a promise, kissed Piers’ forehead. Then the door closed.

Now he lay naked on the bed, his ears pricked for every sound outside. Even in the familiar setting, the dark had him jumping at every new noise. The tight _ding_ of the bell. The front door opening. The bass line of voices.

He recognised Chris’s cadence, and his jaw clenched as arousal pulsed around his body. The voices murmured back and forth. Then laughter. Loud words. More laughter.

_Fuck, hurry. Why won’t you hurry?_

And at the same time, delicious agony dragged along his skin with each second that passed.

Footsteps. One pair. The door opened, and all sound seemed to have been sucked into a black hole. Nothing. His breathing grew harder, almost gasps. The footsteps moved to the bed. He caught Chris’s scent and relaxed, held in a smile of relief. Not part of the game.

Lips touched his ear. “We’ll be a few minutes. You doing okay?”

He managed a small nod.

“You remember the safe word?”

Another nod.

“Tell me.”

 “…Broken.”

A hand cupped his jaw. “Good boy.”

Silence from outside the door. Chris kissed him again, this time lingering on his cheek before pulling away. Footsteps, then a pause.

“I think you’re really going to like him, Piers.”

His erection twitched against his stomach. A chuckle from Chris, and the door closed again. The voices resumed.

Strange how a ‘few minutes’ could feel more like a few hours.

Different sounds. Things opening, closing. Clinking. Glasses. Were they drinking? What about him?

Assholes.

 Piers stretched, arched his body, his shoulder muscles a little stiff from the position. He sighed, felt his own breath ghost across his nipples. Damn, damn, _damn_. Smart thing to do, arouse himself even more. He moaned, hips pushing up as though someone was already on top of him.  Dammit, what the hell was wrong with them, why couldn’t they just get in there and _fuck him_ already? Was there a little bell he had to press? Maybe he should start screaming, that was sure to bring some sort of attention to him –

Shit. Was that the door again? He strained his ears, heard nothing, not even the voices. Not even breathing. But fuck, they were all soldiers. They breathed at the same volume as friggin’ jungle cats.

And, like jungle cats, he had a feeling they were on the hunt.

“Well, would you look at that. Didn’t know you had it in you to actually handcuff someone to the bed, Chris.”

A smooth, deep voice. His head darted in its direction, eyes wide under the scarf. At that moment, it all hit home. Chris was going to let an utter stranger fuck him, handcuffed and blind on the bed. _He_ was going to let an utter stranger fuck him, handcuffed and blind on the bed. His erection twitched again, and it felt like a damn ‘come hither’ signal. In a way, he supposed it was.

“He can be persuasive, trust me.”

“I’ll bet.”

Footsteps so quiet they could have been walking on feathers. A new scent mingled with Chris’s like smoke tangling around a breeze. Piers inhaled, caught gun oil and leather. His lips parted, tongue nudging to moisten them. A weight on the bed rocked his body from one side to the other. Corse fabric brushed over his chest and the pressure of a limb slipped between his legs. Stubble slid against his jaw. A tickle of hair on his face, and then a deep sniff an inch away from his skin. It felt as though he was in a pitch black room with something feral and hungry, something that could pounce at any moment.

“I think I can see what he likes about you. Bet you say _captain_ in that special way that hits him just right, don’t you?” A tongue flicked against his lips, and he opened them automatically. “Does he make you scream it when you come?”

Heat rose in his cheeks. Bastard was either a mind reader, or Chris was a little more liberal with his stories of conquest than Piers would have believed.

Chris cleared his throat nearby. “Leon…”

So, the stranger did have a name.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” A sigh, and then the weight lifted from him. “Just let me…” The rustle of fabric, a zipper, clothes hitting the floor. Another sigh. “Better.”

“You want to get him ready?”

“Sure. Where’s your stuff– fuck, got a condom too? I left mine in the car. Really don’t want to have to run out there right now.”

“Top drawer. Listen, Leon –”

“Oh, Christ, Chris, I’m not going to hurt him. Chill out.” A scrape of wood beside his head. “Even if I did, he’s a soldier. He’s had worse in training. You don’t run up to him and fuss then, do you? No wonder he wanted to be chained to the bed. Maybe you should be a little bit rougher with him. He can take it.”

“Hey, I invited you here, I can throw you out!”

“You could try.” Leon’s voice sounded like it had a permanent smirk attached. Chris grunted, and Piers recognised it as his placating-but-still-pissed grunt. He wanted to say something, smooth over the atmosphere, but that wasn’t part of the game.

Pressure over his body again. Skin against skin. He whimpered. _Fucking finally_. Something warm pushed against his erection, and he pushed right back. And kept pushing.

Fingers slid around him, tested and teased while he thrust up. “Poor kid. How long has he left you like this? Chris, you’re a cruel guy.”

“He can ‘take it’, remember?”

Lips scraped up his throat and he tilted his head back. Stubble rasped, sparked an electric current of arousal that jolted his entire body. Piers bucked and a low moan shivered from his throat. _God, more,_ he wanted to whisper, _please, please, I’ll do anything –_

“Kiss him.” Chris’s voice was a dark growl.

“Whatever you say, _captain_.”

A heartbeat of nothing except something hot and hard rubbing against his stomach at a slow pace. Then a clash of lips, a tongue sliding past them, penetrating him. It flicked against his, teasing the tip, but when he surged to meet it, it danced away. A whine left him, and a deep rumble replied. Lips inside his mouth, sucking slow, and then harder, faster, until he was thrusting up to that rhythm. Chris muttered a breathy exclamation that was lost through the sound of blood pounding in Piers’ ears. He thought of Chris stroking himself, eyes fixed on their naked bodies, and almost came.

The mouth left his. There was shifting above him. He panted, felt the saliva cool on his lips.

_Please, God, hurry._

 A slight touch on his inner thighs, slick and warm. His legs were parted, knees bent. He swallowed.

Gentle pressure eased between his buttocks. The stroke of a finger had him twitching, but Leon nipped his ear between his teeth, voice husky. “Relax, kid. I got you.”

The finger dipped inside. He tensed, but the murmuring in his ear calmed him by degrees. His body went from the usual ‘ _whoa, hey, this isn’t right’_ to ‘ _actually, this is fine’._ Muscles clenched, encouraged the finger to explore deeper. Another joined the first and they stretched apart inside him, left a hint of pain. Leon’s mouth was against Piers’ neck, his breath coming in loud pants.

Piers had always enjoyed it when lovers worked themselves up. He nudged his face to the side, found those lips again and caught them with his own. Teeth clinked together, made tiny wounds that dotted with blood.

Mouth and fingers withdrew at the same time, left him gasping. The sound of a wrapper. Chris’s heavy breathing. Every muscle and bone seemed to have gone stiff with anticipation. Leon scooted down Piers’ body, hip to hip, and he would have to be so very naïve to not know what was going to come next.

For the first time, he bemoaned the scarf around his eyes. _You could stop playing,_ a voice whispered in his head. _Make them take it off. Watch as they both fuck you._

But he had made the rules. Breaking them would make him feel like an idiot.

Something slipped between his buttocks, wider than fingers. He opened his legs a little more and moaned. Felt like a goddamn slut. Didn’t matter, because that, in turn, felt so damn good.

Leon pressed deeper. Flesh yielded, and Piers gulped in a breath, let Leon slide, slide, slide –

And then the worst was over. The air hissed out from between his teeth as the hot, bruised feeling overrode pleasure. He mewled, erection flagging. A chest pressed against his and he was kissed again, this time slow and almost tender.

The first thrust rolled his hips up hard, and a bellow ripped from his throat. _Ow._

“Sit down, Chris.” Piers could hear the strain in Leon’s voice. “If it was too much he’d tap out. Trust him. There, see?” he said as Piers rubbed against him, his lips finding the stubble under his chin, “he’s fine. And _such_ a good boy…”

The ‘good boy’ had Piers trembling. Chris would call him that, after he’d slipped inside and Piers was a shaking, sobbing thing in his arms. When Chris used it, it soothed him. With Leon, it sent lava rivers of lust running through his veins.

Another thrust, slow this time, tip to root. A whispered _‘oh shit’_ from above him, and he moaned in response. Hot flesh curled around his penis, still slick with lube. Leon thrust again, and the heat dragged up. Piers felt himself stiffen in that fist and bolts of pleasure jolted his stomach.  He wanted to touch himself, stroke his cock until the pain faded and his body writhed in orgasm, and he wanted to touch Leon, feel the muscles of his back tense as he jerked against him.

The handcuffs rattled, reminded him that he was still bound to the bed. A hand slipped up his stomach and he went rigid, arched his back.

_God yes, little bit higher, just a little bit –_

Electric rapture, from his nipple straight to his cock. What spilled from his mouth was a fusion of a roar and a scream. Pre-come dripped onto his stomach, and the finger that had flicked his nipple slipped down through it. God, he couldn’t stop panting.

“Jesus. What happens if I lick these things?”

Chris’s voice rumbled from the corner. “He’ll come, if you have your hand on his dick.”

“And if both of us started sucking them?”

Piers whimpered. Shit, he didn’t even know if he wanted to think about it. Chris let out a half-laugh, one laced with arousal. “We’d probably kill him. Or at least put him in some sort of coma.”

“Death by orgasm. Wouldn’t mind going out that way.” Leon pushed forward into Piers, found a rhythm. The band of bruising pain came back, but a little less deep. Lips met again, and this time Piers’ tongue dared to glide into Leon’s mouth. His turn to tease, his turn to flick away when Leon responded. He lapped at soft skin, pulled Leon’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked in gentle pulses as Leon moaned and thrust harder.

A hand tormented his stomach, fingers drawing idle patterns in pre-come. The smell of sweat and sex reached his nostrils. His erection bumped between them as he started to buck back against the one fucking him.

“ _Shit, yeah,_ ” hissed Leon into his ear, “ _you like that, baby? Gonna come inside you, all the way –_ ”

He cried out at those words, began to buck even faster. Ecstasy stabbed through his nerves, and he knew he just needed a little bit more stimulation, a little bit more –

A hand on his cock. Fuck, almost there. And then a mouth fastened deliberately slowly onto his nipple. Oh God, he could feel every taste bud that rasped against it, every suck and scrape of teeth. Nothing existed, nothing except that mouth and his nipple.

One hard, deep thrust, one firm stroke of his cock, one rough, slick scrape of tongue, and Piers snapped up, pleasure rippling through his trembling body as he climaxed. Insanity touched him, tripped him over the edge into the white void behind his eyelids. Come burned as it splattered on his stomach, his chest. He found his voice, a scream that petered into a moan as another wave rolled through him. He jerked his hips up to meet it, felt like every part of his body was being licked by silky tongues. More come dripped, and his moan turned to gasps. He threw his head back on the bed, rode out the rest of his orgasm feeling Leon plunge into him, still stroking between his legs.

“Beautiful,” said Leon between pants, “fuck, that was so beautiful, baby. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Around Piers’ eyes, the scarf felt damp. He was jolted with every thrust, orgasm waving a little farewell and leaving him shivering in its aftermath. Sobs hitched in his throat. The sensation of Leon racing to meet his own climax, the slaps as their hips met, was nearly too much.

Leon stiffened, his thrusts halting, pressing hard, deep inside Piers. He moaned, a strangled, almost tortured sound. Piers whimpered. Now he was letting a stranger come inside him. Disgust should have been rising, but today disgust felt like strangely like perverse excitement. He imagined Chris watching again, seeing someone else claim something that was _his_. Despite the insistence that he was okay with this game, Piers knew that Chris had slight difficulty when it came to self-control.

A hot, sweaty weight collapsed on top of him. Lips met, slick and brief. Strands of hair clung to his cheek and even though they weren’t kissing anymore, they inhaled the same breath.

“I’m not done with him yet,” Leon puffed, the words half gasped as he dragged in the same air that Piers exhaled.

“Yeah. You are.” Piers couldn’t decide if Chris sounded insanely turned on, or just angry. “Move.”

“Why don’t you let him decide that?”

“Piers? You okay?”

His mind had gone blank. He jerked at the handcuffs, the urge to touch _Chris_ and feel _Chris_ overwhelming.

“Captain…”

A hand ran through his hair. “Safe word, remember? If you say it, I’ll let you out of the cuffs.”

Leon was still inside him, distracting. The safe word. He tried to pluck it from memory, but it slipped out of reach, lost amongst the aftershocks that wracked him.

Chris’s scent. Sweat. Cologne. He remembered.

“Broken!” His shriek was almost triumphant. “Broken, please, _please_ , captain –”

Leon withdrew, and the sensation made him cry out. Chris’s rebuke was lost in the rattling of the handcuffs. They slipped off him, and he rubbed at his wrists. It took his body a little longer to realise it wasn’t tied to the bed. Come cooled, poured over his side as he scooted up the bed. His ass and lower back was a complete no-go for pressure, but he managed to prop his head up against the bars that previously helped bind him to the bed. Fingers touched his chin, his cheek. Gentle. Fumbling at the back of his head, and the scarf fell away. He blinked like an animal that had been living in the dark its entire life being confronted by a sudden blaze of sunlight. A blob appeared in front of him.

“Hey.” The word was said with a hint of relieved smile. “How you doing?”

He trembled. Lips parted, but no words came out. Without thinking, he lunged forward, caught Chris in his arms and ignored the pain that shot through him. “ _Captain, Chris, Jesus, please, please…”_

The safe word had never seemed so appropriate. He didn’t even know what he was begging for.

“Hey, come on, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Shhh, shh, shh, I’ve got you.” Piers’ face was buried in Chris’s neck as he smelled, tasted, remembered the feel of him. Arms circled him, held him tight against a firm body. That was where he belonged.

He put his head on Chris’s chest, felt the thud of his heart ease his muscles. A pressure against his hair. Chris’s chin, no doubt. Piers smiled, and then a noise on the other side of the bed made him jump. Leon.

He should probably get at least one look at the guy who had fucked him.

Like a cautious child, he peered over Chris’s shoulder. Woah, hadn’t been expecting that. Dark blond hair covered one eye, and the other stared, seemed to change from blue to green when he nodded at him. Lean muscles, not solid and bulky like Chris’s, but slender. More like a tiger to Chris’s bear.

Leon tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Thought I was going to be ugly, huh? Not sure whether or not I’m flattered. Anyway, you guys _cuddle_ or whatever, I need to use the bathroom.” He rose from the bed and stretched, which Piers was sure was for his benefit, then peeled the condom off himself, whistling as he tied it. He turned, walked to the connecting bathroom, and Piers couldn’t help but stare. God, that ass.

Chris grunted at Leon, and then turned his attention back to Piers. “You sure you’re okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

His lower back chose that moment to throb, but the rest of him had been calmed by Chris’s proximity. “I’m fine. Captain…” He let his hand trail through Chris’s chest hair. “I want you. Right now.”

“After that? Think you should probably rest a bit.”

“No!” His nails dug into Chris’s skin and Chris let out a sharp hiss. “Sorry. I just… I want it. You. And I know you do as well.” This time his hand lingered between Chris’s legs. He looked into Chris’s eyes, swept his tongue over his lips. “Please, _captain._ ”

He was sure Leon would be able to hear Chris’s moan. His tongue was captured by an excited mouth, sucked carefully. When it was released, they were both panting. Chris shook his head, a smile on his face.  

“God, I am never going to understand you, am I?”

“I’m counting on it, captain.”

The bed hit his back. Chris straddled his chest, one hand on the headboard and the other circling his own cock, which was beginning to stiffen. Piers nudged his head forward and kissed the tip, smiling when his eyes met Chris’s. His tongue edged out and he gave tiny little cat-licks to the head while his hands stroked up Chris’s thighs. A growl rumbled from the chest above.

“Stop teasing me, Nivans. That’s an order.”

“Yes, captain.”

He engulfed Chris’s cock, as much as he could take. Tightening his lips, he withdrew, then slid them back down again. The underside was pressed against his tongue, and he curled it up, heard Chris moan. The hand that had been holding his cock moved to Piers’ hair. In turn, one of Piers’ hands caressed Chris’s inner thigh before moving higher and cupping his balls, squeezing with delicate pressure.

Chris pressed his hips forward and Piers knew what he wanted. He took a deep breath, hands now on Chris’s buttocks, and felt Chris inch into his mouth, hit the back of his throat and then keep going until hair brushed Piers’ nose. He clenched the muscles in his throat, tried to replicate swallowing. By Chris’s loud _‘fuck!’_ he thought he might have succeeded.

The cock left his mouth. He grunted, coughed once, and then inhaled. Chris stroked his hair, then tilted his face up to look at him. He smiled, and Piers thought that if tigers could smile, that was probably what they’d look like. The condom was rolled on and that smile remained.

“You going to fuck me now, captain?”

“I’ll fuck you when I damn well feel like it, Nivans.”

“Kinky.” Leon had come back from the bathroom, and his tone made Piers’ cheeks flush. Chris blinked down at Piers and must have seen the redness in his face.

“Leon, if you’re going to stay you can shut up. You had your turn.”

Leon raised his hands. “Okay, sorry. I’ll be good and keep it zipped.”

Chris shook his head, then kissed the tip of Piers’ nose. “Think you’re ready for me?”

He still felt stretched beyond belief, and the lube was starting to cool between his buttocks. He nodded. Chris shuffled, glanced down. “Should probably get you up again first, huh?” The tips of his thumbs disappeared inside his mouth. A quick suck, and they came out glistening. He leaned over Piers, fingers splayed on his sides, and rubbed both his nipples.

Fire fried his nerves, sent sizzling bursts straight to his cock. For a second, he forgot that his hands were free. Then he remembered, grabbed Chris’s forearms and thrust his hips up. His jaw ached as he clenched it and spat out: “Now!”

Chris scooted down, between his hips. Piers grew even harder as that feeling of _right_ settled over him. It felt like they had been doing this forever. And they _would_ be doing this forever. If there was no Chris, then there was no anything.

His legs wound around Chris’s waist, and when Chris pushed inside him, Piers locked them there so he couldn’t withdraw. Right where he belonged.

Chris kissed his cheek, and every whispered word made Piers stiffen even more. “C’mon, Piers, loosen up for me, I gotta move, I gotta move inside you.”

He relaxed slowly, teasing. His hands stroked up Chris’s cheek, through his hair, and then came to rest on his shoulders. He didn’t need to say anything. Go.

The first thrust didn’t even register with him. Chris had kissed him at the same time, and he was busy indulging in the _right_ sensation. The second thrust made him break the kiss, gasp in pleasure. A dull hint of the pain surfaced, but Chris kept going slow, gentle rocks that made him cry out. Even the hint faded after a while, and Piers squeezed Chris’s shoulders, rubbed at his back. He moved his hips back against Chris, and Chris didn’t need telling twice. He thrust a bit harder, slipped inside and out, rubbed all the areas in Piers that made him purr.

Sweat collected on his body and Chris dipped his head to lap at it. His tongue grazed a nipple and Piers lurched up, eyes wide. Chris laughed. “Sorry.”

He was stroked, a hand slipping between them to fist his cock. His eyes clenched shut, but Chris’s voice made them open again. “ _No_ ,” he growled, giving a particularly harsh thrust, “look at me. I want your eyes on mine when you come, soldier.”

“Y-yes, captain.” He could barely choke the words out. Eyes met his, and he trembled under them, fought the urge to look away. Passion, or a challenge – maybe Chris wanted both from him.

His body fought off the fatigue that came from having great sex. His muscles shook hard, and his breath came in harsh pants. It wasn’t long before his cock started to twitch against Chris’s hand, warning him of his approaching orgasm. He pushed it away. Didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted to see Chris reach his climax first, feel as it shuddered through their connection and into him.

He clamped his legs tight against Chris again, bucked as he had with Leon. “Captain, come in me, need to feel it, need to feel you. God, want it so bad…”

“P-Piers…”

Chris’s thrusting grew a little irregular. His eyes unfocused for a second, and Piers clenched around him. “Come in me, _captain_ , please.”

Chris snarled, one of near-defeat. Piers gave a small whimper, felt the thrusting inside him get even faster and faster. “Please, please, captain. I’m yours, all yours.”

He met Chris’s eyes and they stared back, helpless. Instead of stopping when he came like Leon did, Chris’s last few thrusts were savage. The smacks reverberated through him and Piers could even feel them in his throat. He cried out along with Chris, let him know how good it felt to have him coming inside him, and then – oh shit, he was going to come too. The hand on his cock jerked, and his arms were tight around Chris. Piers’ fingernails dug down, deep, and Chris roared as they scratched out the last of his climax.

Their eyes still locked, intense in their emotions.

Tears spilled down the side of Piers’ face, and he felt like such a damn fucking woman, but with Chris above him, sharing such an intimate moment with him, he couldn’t help but love the man.

His orgasm curled his toes. Chris’s eyes burned into him, and even through the tears Piers couldn’t blink or look away. Orders were orders. Come spurted across his stomach again, and his nails clawed downwards. The climax crested inside him, pulled all sensation into his cock. He howled, reached for Chris.

“ _Captain!”_

The world went dark. All he heard was breathing, hard breathing. His own? What did it matter.

A gentle nudge against the side of his cheek. “Piers?”

“Wow, not seen anyone come like that for a while. Especially not during the second round…” Leon. Leon had fucked him before Chris. It was all coming back now.

He lurched up with a grunt. Chris was still on top of him, but he had slipped out of his ass and taken the condom off.

“Relax. You’re all right. Think I might have gone overboard with the eye contact thing. I won’t be able to lie on my back for a week.”

Piers sank back down into the bed. His throat felt raw. No wonder, they probably heard him scream all the way over at the BSAA headquarters.

“Chris? Here.”

“Thanks.”

Damp material was stroked over his stomach. He gave a small groan, and his cheek was kissed. “Shh, I know you’re sensitive now. Just gonna clean you up so we don’t have to get in the shower until tomorrow.” His penis next, and he hissed in complaint. “It’s okay, Piers. Nearly done.” A hand nudged his legs apart, and the cloth swiped carefully between his buttocks. Not as bad as it had been on his cock. “There. Good boy.”

He watched, dull for a moment as Chris took care of himself. Piers’ lower body seemed numb, and he had to wiggle a toe just to check. Leon sat next to him, and one of his hands lifted to pat his leg.

“Nice show you put on for us.”

He felt like snarling himself. What he had done hadn’t been for Leon.

Chris hefted down on the other side of him, his own hand stroking along Piers’ other leg. “Bet you’re tired now, huh?”

The very mention of sleep wrenched his mouth open into a yawn. Chris chuckled, lifted the sheet and tucked it over them. Leon did the same, and Chris looked over Piers’ body at the other man.

“So, you are staying, then? Last time you bolted like a goddamn cat with its tail on fire.”

Piers lifted one sleepy eyebrow. Last time?

“Your growling freaked me out. I thought you were going to mutate.”

“Bull _shit_ I growled. Besides, you only got the hell out there _after_ you’d come all over my tactical vest. Which I had to replace. You owe me about seventy bucks, by the way.”

Leon curled up beside Piers, his back to them. “Yeah, maybe you should ask the President to reimburse you. Was his fault we were both at that shithole hotel anyway.”

“I’m not telling the President of the United States that I want compensation for you coming on my stuff.”

“Don’t complain about seventy bucks then.”

Chris grumbled, but said nothing else. He kissed Piers, soft and sweet on his mouth and then tugged him onto his side, facing him. His lips nuzzled against his ear.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Not too rough on you?”

“I liked it.”

“I can tell.”

Piers felt Leon turn over, an arm snaking over his chest. He kept his voice down to below a whisper. “You were right.”

“Hm?”

“I think I do like him.”

“Yeah, Leon’ll grow on you after a while.”

“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

He didn’t know how to say it with words. Their lips met, and the next kiss took his breath away without being rough or demanding. Chris stroked the side of his face, and Piers felt his heart ache in his chest.

He didn’t know how to say it with words, but that was all right.

They still had plenty of time.


End file.
